


Can’t Be That Lucky

by MusicalDoodleBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Anger, Angst, Dreams make the best stories, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Reveal, Side DJWifi, accidental reveal, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalDoodleBug/pseuds/MusicalDoodleBug
Summary: What happens when a bug is injured during an akuma attack? A very sweet reveal!





	Can’t Be That Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I’ve really been struggling to find a way to start chapter 9 of Miraculous Markings. And yeah. So I wrote this instead. Once again, everything I write is based off of a dream. Maybe one will help me out. Fingers crossed. But I really hope you like this. Also a giant shout out to my amazing friend who beta reads everything. She helped me come up with the title, because I’m brain dead. Ok. Enough rambling. Happy reading!
> 
> XOXO DoodleBug

Marinette knew it was going to be a tough Akuma. They had been getting so difficult lately, almost deadly. As if Hawkmoth had given up with the taking of their jewelry, and wanted more. 

Even Tikki had seemed off all day. Marinette had felt a small disturbance when she first woke up, and it seemed that what she felt was mirrored in Tikki’s thoughts. But it didn’t stop her from eating lunch with her best friends. Nino and Alya were laughing over one of Adrien’s puns. 

Gosh, he was cute when he laughed. Yes, they had gotten way closer in a year. Most people considered them best friends, partners in crime. And it was really because they felt like they were third and fourth wheeling on Alya and Nino’s dates. 

So? They started playing video games together. Marinette’s stutter had slowly disappeared, and they two began teasing each other. And Marinette got to know the not a model Adrien. The one with ridiculous puns and attempts at practical jokes. The one who made faces behind teachers backs, and the boy who really missed his mom. 

Of course, she still had a huge crush on him. In fact, it had only seemed to get bigger. But it was no longer the nerves and butterflies, the stutters and shy smiles. No, he made her feel safe and at home. There was just a sense of right being with Adrien. 

Of course, none of this Alya would understand. She was convinced Marinette had fallen for some mystery man. And while that wasn’t true, it also wasn’t fake either. 

There was a certain kitten who had managed to take a spot in her heart. And she had no idea how he got there, but it was something that made her smile. He made her feel like she was a queen, his lady, and he could always make her smile. 

Of course, in the end, she could only have one of them. It was just a matter of which one her heart wanted more. 

Apparently she had been thinking too long, because Alya decided this was the perfect time to throw a grape at her face. 

“Hey!” She scolded, wiping where the grape had left a trace of water. “What was that for?”

“Well,” Alya began, “I was just talking about how close I am to figuring out who the Ladybug is in her civilian life. Sorry I’m boring you.”

“No. It’s not that.” Shoot. “I just got an amazing idea for a design and was thinking about it in my head. I’m sorry. You can talk about Ladybug now. I’ll listen this time.”

“Good.” Alya began waving her hands as she talked about her theories. Of course, Nino looked at Alya, paying rapt attention. They were always looking at the other as if they had hung the moon and stars in the sky. 

However, what Marinette was not expecting was Adrien. He had a far off look to his eyes. Marinette caught Alya’s words, hearing “Juleka, Kagimi, and Barbara are obviously it...”

Marinette only nodded in agreement, still looking at Adrien. He seemed to be listening to Alya. But he also seemed to be distracted. Probably daydreaming about something, maybe who he thought Ladybug was. 

Oh if only you knew, Adrien. 

——//——

Adrien totally knew he was distracted. But he couldn’t help thinking about who his lady could be. She would have to be someone brave. And of course beautiful. He doubted her appearance changed much, so all he had to do was look for someone with those shining bluebell eyes, and raven hair. 

He wondered if she wore pigtails everyday. Probably not. That would be way too easy. He was barely aware of the names that Alya was spitting out. He knew they weren’t Ladybug. They had been akumatized, and LB had shown up to fix everything. 

The only person he knew with blue eyes and raven hair was-

He didn’t mean to gasp so loudly. Alya stopped taking, and all six eyes at the table were on him. 

“Adrien,” Nino looked concerned, “you okay there bro?”

Adrien nodded. “Uhhh. Just figured out a plot hole in this book I’ve been reading. Alya’s talking about identities helped.”

“Oh,” Alya said, seemingly downhearted for a moment before she switched to a cheery expression. “I’m glad to have been of assistance. Even though none of you seem to care about Ladybug’s identity.”

“We do care,” Marinette sounded both relieved and a little bothered. “But today’s been crazy and I can’t even remember all the formulas that are going to be on our test in math, let alone focus on a mystery that, yes is super cool, but I don’t really want to know. I mean,” she paused looking at Alya’s face. Adrien noticed her softening a little before continuing, “There’s a reason the heroes have identities. It’s to keep them and their families and friends safe. So, figuring out their identity would only put you in danger, Als. I really do love you. You know I do, but I just don’t want to see you put in danger just for knowing someone’s name.”

Marinette seemed winded. Adrien felt bad for her. It wasn’t her fault that her best friend liked to go chasing after super villains and get in the way. 

Alya looked shocked. She was gaping like a fish, having no reply to give. It was just then the bell rang, and Marinette had dashed off before he could stop her. Adrien heard Nino comforting Alya, and saw the room being evacuated for class, but Adrien was stuck in his thoughts.

Sure, Mari matched the physical appearance of his lady, but it couldn’t be true. He couldn’t be that lucky. Besides, he’s seen Marinette and Ladybug at the same time, when they were fighting Time Breaker. It wasn’t true. It wasn’t possible. And yet a part of Adrien hoped. 

Just as Adrien was about to walk into class, he heard a scream. Then several. Of course, it had to be an Akuma. Right then. He turned around and ran for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Checking every stall, he made sure the room was empty before letting Plagg out of his pocket. 

Plagg seemed a little nervous, not at all like the normal rambunctiousness of the cat. But Plagg allowed himself to be sucked into the ring without a complaint. 

And it was then Adrien knew. Something big was going down. 

——//——

Marinette felt bad for what she said to Alya. But she couldn’t apologize now. Maybe after the attack, but definitely not now. Because standing on top of a nearby roof was something. Marinette knew it was a someone, but it didn’t make it less terrifying. They definitely seemed out to kill with their razor sharp teeth and massive paws with claws. 

Ladybug had run fearlessly to a neighboring roof, analyzing the situation. She watched as the thing set its signs on a Ladybug and Chat Noir billboard. It was all about advice to not become akumatized. Obviously, the thing didn’t like the advice, and went a little mad. It began running towards the billboard, claws outstretched to attack the board. 

It claws dug right into the faces of her and her partner. Of course. An Akuma that was hellbent on killing them. Wonderful!

It was at this time that Chat Noir decided to show up. He seemed a little off, and Ladybug made a mental note to ask him about it later. But right now they had an Akuma to face.

“You know anything about this one?” Ladybug asked, keeping her voice low. She had no idea what enhanced powers it had, maybe super hearing for all she knew. 

Chat just shook his head. She groaned. Then began analyzing the thing again. She watched as it continued scraping at the poster, and then noticed it. A flash of reflected sunlight on the thing’s finger. There! A ring. 

Ladybug relayed her information as quietly as possible, then formulated a plan. Someone had to distract it so the other could grab the ring. All without getting hurt. 

“Chat,” she whispered. She couldn’t help the grin that formed on her face when his ears perked up. “I’ll distract the fur ball. You need to get behind it in order to get the ring on its paw. But we have to be super careful.”

“Because a fall from this height would be bad,” he finished, looking down. “It has to be at least ten stories. But don’t worry my lady. I’m feline confident and pretty lucky about this one.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, groaning internally. At least he was punning and not appearing as down as before. Ladybug crept closer to the edge of the building they were on, then jumped. 

The beast immediately turned towards her as she landed. Of course, today would just be one of those days. She immediately began taunting the beast, spinning her yo-yo. The light from the yo-yo momentarily confused the beast, before it hissed and crept towards her. The beast flung its paw towards her, trying to pin her like a cat with a mouse, but she jumped out of the way before it hit her. She was slowly getting the beast to turn around, allowing Chat to sneak up behind it. She watched out of the corner of her eye and he crept along, holding his baton with a vice grip. 

He was finally close enough, and so Ladybug threw her yo-yo, trying to pin the thing’s legs to its body. However, it turned, and the yo-yo only tied the appendages without an infected ring. 

The fur ball started to freak out, and saw Chat out of the corner of its eye. He was so close to getting the ring. But the Akuma wasn’t having it, and hit Chat towards the edge of the roof. His baton went over, and he was left clawing at the edge. 

“CHAT!”

She screamed his name and went running. Her yo-yo would hold the beast for a moment. 

Diving towards the edge, she caught his dangling wrist. Grabbing a hold of the other one, she began pulling him up. 

“My lady! You have to let me drop! The Akuma is going to get you!”

Ladybug grunted, and managed to reply through gritted teeth. “Well, we don’t know if you have nine lives, kitty cat, and I wouldn’t like to test the theory today.”

She had almost pulled him up all the way when she heard footsteps behind her. The hissing increased too. 

“My Lady! It’s right behind-“

Chat didn’t have the time to finish before a blood curdling scream echoed through the air. 

You have to keep holding him. He can’t fall. It won’t kill you. It’s just a scratch. She was trying her best to stay calm, but the pressure was increasing. It was burning. And-

She was flying. At least the thing had helped pull Chat the rest of the way up. She landed with a thud, hitting the ground. Gosh, everything hurt! She just wanted to close her eyes, make it go away. 

But, he needed her. He couldn’t do this without her. She was shaking. That was for sure. But a bleeding, injured Ladybug slowly made her way to her feet. Yes, she was in pain, but there was no way he would best the beast alone. 

She called for her lucky charm, watching as it landed on the ground in front of her. That took a lot out of her, but she knew she wasn’t done yet. Sinking to the ground, she used the last of her strength to kick the spotted object over to where the battle was raging on. 

You’ve got this, Chat Noir. Beat him for me. 

And then her world went black. 

——//——

She was too stubborn. One second, he was being pulled up, the next he was sinking downward, and then the next he was flying through the air. 

He landed, rolling a bit, before looking up. He saw blood. Blood on the beast’s claws, on the ground, and in a puddle where his lady was struggling to stand. 

His lady. 

Chat immediately felt rage fill him. That thing so dared hurt his lady? He didn’t know who lunged first, him or the beast, but he knew there was damage being done. If he was being scratched, he didn’t feel it. 

Suddenly, he saw a burst of light. It momentarily distracted him, and he felt himself go flying. He looked over to where Ladybug was sinking to her feet. She had a smile on her face, and seemed to be mouthing something. Something to him. 

His heart twisted. He wanted to run over to her so badly. But there was a cruel beast infected by a cruel man who had hurt her. And he was going to fix it. 

He was about to charge straight back into battle, but a noise caught his attention. He watched as something small and the signature pattern of his lady skidding across the floor. It came to a stop, right at the edge of his boot. He picked it up. 

A syringe. Well, he had one shot. The beast was charging. Chat looked up, and felt the weight of the beast slam into him. He shoved the needle of the syringe into the beast’s stomach, and waited. 

He waited for a pause, when there were no claws attacking him. He opened his eyes, and moved as quickly as he could. The beast was swaying. Then it was falling. Then it was out like a light. 

Chat wasted no time in grabbing the ring off the beast’s finger. He watched as they detransformed, into a young teenage boy in a Chat themed outfit. The ring he was holding was a copy of his. Chat felt terrible for the boy, but also felt the rage still inside of him. Not at the boy. No. 

This rage was all for Hawkmoth. He was about to do something stupid when he heard a shuffle. He turned his head to see his lady. She was alive!

Bounding over, he dropped to his knees. Picking up her head, he helped her sit up. He saw her wince in pain and apologized. 

“Kitty. You need to give me the butterfly.”

He looked at her discarded yo-yo and syringe, and the ring he clutched in his hand. Grabbing the objects, he handed each to her, breaking the ring in order of the butterfly to fly out. She grabbed the yo-yo and gave it a weak swing. It miraculously caught it. She waved goodbye to the small butterfly, before throwing the syringe in the air. 

And just like that, a swarm of Ladybugs began fixing everything. Chat watched as the sign was restored, and the cracks from where they had been thrown were repaired. 

But, the ladybugs quickly stopped. He still felt extremely sore, and could see a few cuts on his arms and torso. And Ladybug was no better. In fact, she seemed to have passed out in his lap. 

Chat began freaking out. Why didn’t the cure work? What was going on? What was going to-

His rambling was cut off by a sharp trill. The noise came from the earrings of the girl in his lap. Ladybug had five minutes. And then she would be a civilian. What was he supposed to do?

His lady said she trusted him. Everything would be okay. Chat carefully stood up. Bending down, he picked up the girl gently. Holding onto her for dear life, Chat ran. He ran as carefully as humanly possible. 

It was while he was running that he realized how small she was. How fragile. She seemingly weighed nothing, as if she were a small child. Or maybe it was just the suit, giving him the strength he needed to carry his lady home. 

Chat burst through the window, still holding Ladybug in his grasp. She still had three minutes. Three minutes before things got deadly, or really, more serious. He ran and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over the couch and laying his lady down on top. He ran to the bathroom, and detransformed. Adrien was a mess. He had blood on his hands and arms, and there were cuts that were starting to soak his shirt. But he was so high on adrenaline that he couldn’t feel the pain. 

Grabbing his emergency first aid kit from under the sink, he dug through it. He had no idea what he was going to need. He also had no idea what he was going to do. 

Oh how he wished he could turn up at the hospital. But then people would ask questions. And the identity problem would definitely be even bigger. Adrien had failed to notice Plagg floating around his head. Adrien gave up trying to pretend he knew what he was doing. He grabbed the whole kit, some towels too, and rushed back to his lady’s side. She was definitely loosing a lot of blood. He needed to do something. He only had two minutes left. 

Adrien glanced around his room. There had to be something that could help. He was practically running when the timer gave off its final beep. He ran to her side, and watched in awe as the red suit disappeared. Pink sparkles lit up the room, and Adrien could only stare in shock at the girl that laid before him. 

Marinette Dupain Cheng. 

His Mari. His best friend. She had been his everything, both in and out of the suit. And he couldn’t believe he doubted that it was her for a second. 

Plagg obviously was annoyed. 

“Kid! Yeah. She’s Marinette. We get that. You can mill it over later. But right now you have to save your lady! Tikki tried her best, but she could only do so much!”

Adrien looked down where Plagg was yelling at him from. A little red bug with swollen eyes was staring up at him. Her eyes shone with tears, and she seemed exhausted. 

He felt so stupid. He was supposed to be her knight. Her bodyguard. Her-

Bodyguard.

He had a bodyguard. And chances were he knew first aid and already knew his identity. It was always difficult to get away from the Gorilla, especially in the beginning, but now...

It was almost too easy. Adrien ran over to the phone on his bed. Calling the Gorilla, he paced as he waited for the line to connect. He heard a tired grumble, it was almost six, and mentally apologized, before telling the Gorilla there was an emergency and he was needed stat.”

He looked over to where his lady lied. He hoped this would work. 

——//——

Gregory Gorilla had seen many things in his life. All kinds of fights, battles, and heck even magic. But seeing Adrien risking his life almost every day? That was something that was uncalled for. Yeah. The world had definitely sunk to its lowest point. 

He had never expected to see his kid, the one he was supposed to guard and watch, standing at his door in a panic. The boy was covered in scrapes and bruises. And blood. The room reeked of the coppery smell. 

He also never expected to meet a second superhero out of the costume. And yet, there she was, lying on the couch. She was obviously passed out due to blood loss, and he could tell that the spot on her back was going to leave a hefty scar. 

But he was the Gorilla. A former wrestler. And he knew how to patch up some pretty ugly woulds. He instructed Adrien to cut the bloody shirt off of the girl. He didn’t even hesitate, which made Gorilla respect the kid even more. 

Seeing the would in the open made him gasp. This was more than a scratch. No. There was a chuck of flesh torn out. But he held all of it in. If Adrien could be mature about it, he could too. Grabbing a handful of supplies out of the kit that lie open next to him, he started at work. 

——//——

It had taken over an hour. The girl had multiple stitches and her back was bandaged tightly. Gorilla bid goodnight to the boy, who was definitely wiped. 

He stood at the doorway a moment longer than necessary. He watched as Adrien grabbed a blanket and pillow and went to lay down next to the girl, on the floor. 

The gorilla knew this was the kind of things most people read about in books. But as he watched, he realized that maybe magic wasn’t only for fairytales. Adrien had grabbed the girl’s hand, and was gently rubbing it, muttering something. He watched as there was a kiss placed on top of the girl’s head, and the story Adrien wove continued. 

And despite the gruesome night, despite the terror behind it all, Gorilla smiled. He knew there was nothing on this earth that could separate those two. They were soulmates, meant to be together forever. And Gorilla smiled once again, before leaving the two to rest. 

——//——

Marinette’s first thought waking up was cold. She was cold. And so very sore. Her eyes would not adjust to the darkness of the room, and so she just lay there. 

“Tikki?” Her voice barely whispered. She felt a little thing press against her forehead. She knew it had to be Tikki. “Oh Tikki. What happened?”

Tikki sucked in a breath before telling her. Marinette was shocked to say the least. Her hands flew to her mouth, and she wasn’t sure if she or Tikki were crying. It was probably both. 

Marinette listened to what Chat did, and was shocked even more. She remembered bits and pieces, but she was proud of herself and her kitty. 

Then, of course, Marinette had to ask. “Does he know who I am?”

Tikki responded so quietly that Marinette struggled to hear her. She asked Tikki to repeat, and almost felt her heart stop at the response. 

“Yes.”

She felt scared. Marinette felt scared. Well, more like terrified. And then she shifted. Her brain told her a key detail. Did she trust Chat? Of course, with her life. Did she think Chat would betray her? Never ever. 

This made her feel a bit better. Chat was her partner. Her other half. He would keep her safe, always. 

She heard Tikki fly away, the beating of her imaginary wings as she went to go sleep properly. And she also heard another voice. It was lower, and seemed to be-purring?

Chat Noir had a kwami. Who was probably a cat. And that was the thing purring. But if that was Chat’s kwami...

She was with Chat. 

Marinette expected panic. She expected fear. But she never felt either. She just felt safe. And really sore. She tried to move, and gasped in pain. 

The moment the gasp escaped her lips, something moved. A head shot up from the floor. The only thing Marinette could see was blond hair, that was catching the moonlight from the window perfectly. 

“Mari? You okay?”

Marinette snapped her eyes shut as she felt the person stand. She saw a faint red behind her eyelids as a light was turned on. 

“Oh Marinette! My Lady! My princess! I was scared I lost you! I’m sorry.”

“Chat?” She was confused. “What do you have to be sorry for?”

“For not convincing your stubborn butt to let go. Then you could have gotten out of the way faster. And you wouldn’t have been hurt.” 

She felt his hands running over her face, then through her hair. She knew she was crying, and was shocked to realize Chat was too. 

“But you saved me, you stubborn Chat. And I thank you, so much.” She reached out her own hands, feeling his own face and tears, sans the mask. 

Chat seemed to stop all of a sudden. “Mari? Why don’t you open your eyes? Are you scared that the real me will disappoint you?” 

She knew if he had his cat ears on top of his head, they’d be pressed all the way down. She reached out, feeling her fingers touch his hair. She combed through it a bit, before taking a breath. “I could never be disappointed in you kitty. You’re so kind, and sweet, and sometimes annoying, but you care. And listen closely, because I’m only saying this once. I really do like your puns.”

Chat seemed to gape, before laughing. Gasping for breath, he managed to choke out, “Excuse me-what?” 

Marinette just laughed too, before continuing. “No. You are wonderful. I’m just scared I’ll open my eyes, and realize that you are way too good for me to ever have.”

Chat gasped at her response. Then he said, quietly, “Please open your eyes.”

Marinette’s eyes opened slowly. The light blinded her for a moment, before she managed to make out the person in front of her. She knew she was gaping. But there was no way on earth that she was this lucky. His green eyes stared at her, pleading.

“Adrien? It’s you?” She sounded so hopeful, so happy, so shocked. And it was then that the tears began flowing for real. 

Neither of them knew who moved first, (that’s a lie, it was Adrien, but he’ll never admit it) but one moment they were sitting next to each other on a couch, the next their lips were pressed together. 

It was soft, slow, gentle. Full of passion, yet so very tender and gentle. They broke apart with watery smiles. Adrien gently put his arms around Marinette. They melted into each other’s arms. They were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adrien and Marinette. Yin and Yang in perfect harmony. Adrien sat up, still holding Mari, and yawned. 

“Come here,” he said opening his arms. Marinette allowed herself to be scooped up and placed carefully on Adrien’s bed. He grabbed a shirt for her out of his closet, helping her drape it over her back. Then, he tucked her in, nice and tight. Turning off the lights, he allowed his eyes to adjust before walking back towards the bed, he climbed in, and cuddled up, right next to Marinette. 

“You know,” she grumbled sleepily, “I could get used to this.”

“And what do you mean by ‘this’, my lady? This mattress?”

“Nope. Falling asleep next to you.” 

Marinette felt him cuddle up next to her even more, before whispering in her ear. “Me too, my lady. Me too.”

——//——

There would always be akumas after the two, but together they could face anything. And being late for school happened to be one of those things. 

And when they showed up, Marinette sporting one of Adrien’s shirts, and the two being closer than normal, no one batted an eye. 

Well, no one except a particular reporter and her boyfriend. 

But that’s a story for another day. 

——/FIN/——

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. That was a ride, wasn’t it? And I’m basically dead from writing. Oh well. If you want to talk to me, feel free to comment on this work, or you can talk to me via email at musicaldoodlebug@gmail.com  
> I’ve really enjoyed writing this for you guys. Ok. Until the next rambling, Bug Out!


End file.
